


Now? Now you listen to me?

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 3: "Now? Now you listen to me?"Saguru wished KID would listen to him, but KID has his reasons not to.





	Now? Now you listen to me?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

Bullets flew overhead in the commotion. Saguru did his best to tuck himself behind a piece of fallen rubble. Clicking his tongue in irritation, a bad habit of his, he tried to peer behind his cover to see what’s going on, before startling and quickly ducking back. A bullet flew pass. Right where his head was just now. 

“Stop poking your head out! You’re going to get yourself killed!”

Saguru clicked his tongue again. Right. He wasn’t alone. No matter, what he needed to focus on right now is the moment that those mystery gunmen run out of ammunition. Then he could potentially use that opportunity to make a run for it, with minimal addition of new holes in his body that is. He wasn’t under any impression that he would come out of this scot free. Saguru checked his own firearm.

“Are you ignoring me? Really? Is now really the time to be petty, Tantei-san?”

Saguru gritted his teeth and glared at his companion (not by his choice, mind you). Of course, KID wasn’t letting any emotion show on his face, being the masterful performer that he is. 

“Now’s not the best time, KID.” 

He replied curtly before turning his attention back to the situation at hand. He could tell that the other officers are doing their best to incapacitate these men. Clicking his tongue (he really needs to stop doing this), Saguru muttered to himself about how nice a distraction would be right about now. He heard a sigh from beside him.

“Ah... I really should have just left this place earlier...” KID hummed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come here at all consi-”

Saguru whirled around to look at him, furious.

“Really? Now? Now you listen to me?” Saguru whispered harshly. KID open his mouth to retort, but Saguru’s not going to let him. “I  ** _told_ ** you! I told you to call this off! Cancel it!” 

KID’s expressions were never easy to read. But now it was as if he was looking at a stone carving. Merciless. Uncaring. Or maybe he was misreading KID again, as he always seemed to do. Saguru couldn't begin to guess what he was thinking right now.

Something loud crashed behind them, distracting Saguru as he ducked from the sheer volume of it. He felt something shifting nearby. As he moves his head away from his arm and looked up, Saguru could only gasp and back away when he saw how close KID was. In the corner of his eye, he can see KID’s arm pushing against their cover, blocking his path.

“Tantei-san,” KID called for attention and he looked back at KID. Something flickered to the left. Saguru shifted his line of sight slightly to see KID’s hand holding up 4 balls between his spread out fingers. The same way he does when he wants you to see the mistake you made before he vanishes in a cloud of smoke. 

KID cleared his throat.

“You were saying you needed a distraction?”

Saguru looked at KID again, who remained expressionless, of course. Then sighed begrudgingly and nodded.

“Yes, we do”

With that, KID’s poker face immediately transformed into his trademark smirk as he tossed the balls behind their cover. Saguru waited to hear the sound of startled, confused men. Before grabbing KID’s arm, dragging him up with Saguru as he moved to their escape path. 

He has had the layout of the location memorized, to block KID’s escape. Now, he was using that very knowledge to escape the chaos with KID. The magician thief kept up beside him, not making any more comments. When Saguru heard footsteps behind them. He muttered out a curse before picking up the pace.  Lifting the gun up, he used his left hand to flick the safety off. 

Saguru would say that their luck ran out, but they never had any to begin with today. 

A shot ran out. 

And he couldn’t think.

Saguru cried out as he clutched at his right arm, his gun arm, excruciating pain searing through the bicep, making him stumble a bit. But there’s no time to stumble. He sped up his pace. Clearly, his body was not producing the adequate amount of adrenaline needed for this situation. Peeking back, he made a decision. 

Saguru slowed down to turn around.

“Hakuba!?”

“Don’t stop! Just keep running!” He shouted over his shoulder, switching the gun from his right hand to his left. This would have to do.

“What? What are you doing?!”

He clicked his tongue. KID was distracting him.

“Will you just listen to me for once in your life? Just  ** _go!_ ** ”

Saguru lifted his arm up to take aim.

This would have to do.

A handgun wasn’t like a hunting rifle and he hates it for not being so.

_ This would have to do. _

He dodged a bullet when he saw a man taking aim. Saguru stop walking backwards.

** _ This would have to do._ **

He aimed at the exposed gas pipe and shot. Missed. Another shot. Another miss. Clicking his tongue, he took another shot. 

A metallic clang sounded out.

Saguru turned and started to run as fast as he could. 

An explosion didn’t stop him from running, but wind and fire and chemical reactions are faster than human legs. The force of it pushed Saguru to the ground. His ears were ringing slightly.

‘I need to get up.’

A hand touched him. Saguru gasped. He had to get away. 

“Hakuba? ...Hakuba!”

Oh. Right. KID. 

“C’mon, get up! We have to go!”

A hand turned into hands, lifting him up. Saguru lifted his arms to clutched at the source of stability to stay upright. Wincing from the pain in his right arm. A grunt. Then he wasn’t standing anymore... what?

Saguru looked up to see a worried frown on KID’s face. It didn’t make him look any less determined. He probably should argue against being carried in this manner, but he couldn’t focus. KID’s arms around him wasn’t helping either. Not when it felt warm. Safe. 

Oh. He’s probably coming down from his adrenaline rush.

“Hakuba?”

Saguru hummed in response, closing his eyes and leaning closer against the warmth. He won’t feel pain if he’s asleep, right?

“Oi! Haku-”

  
  


...

“Idiot... of course I came. How else was I supposed to keep you out of this if I let you deal with Snake’s men by yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
